In existing drug delivery systems, a hydrophobic drug or a hydrophilic drug has been generally supported on a vehicle such as a liposome, a polymersome, or the like to be delivered. In the case of such delivery systems, a target-specific function is required to be provided to deliver a drug to a desired site, and thus a separate process of conjugating a ligand or the like performing a target-specific function is required (Korean patent application No. 2009-0052964 (Jun. 15, 2009).
However, a drug delivery system in which a hydrophilic drug and a hydrophobic drug may be delivered at the same time, target-specific properties may be provided without a separate process and an initial drug burst may be suppressed has yet to be reported.